Blog de usuário:Stake2/Top 10 Artistas da BronyFandom
Top 10 Artistas da BronyFandom(Atualizado 01/01/17) Eu vejo e pesquiso muitas fotos,fanarts de My Little Pony,e artistas tambem,e muitas pessoas não colocam o nome do artista na foto então eu resolvi fazer esse top de artistas e fanarts sobre My Little Pony,e tambem para quem quiser conhecer alguns artistas que fazem Fanart. (Total 10 artistas, acho que as novas partes tão bem melhores,tipo olha o AssasinMonkey é uma coisa bem pequena mesmo, comparado ao imDRUNKonTEA e Sakimichan) 1 Assasinmonkey Links: DeviantArt: http://assasinmonkey.deviantart.com/ O estilo de arte dele me agradou bastante,principalmente esse estilo "pintado com tinta" Uma imagen que eu acho que representa bastante o estilo dele é essa: thumb|left|Feito por AssassinmonkeyEssa representação da Sunset Shimmer ficou bem legal,então da uma checada na pagina dele se você gostou do estilo da arte. thumb|left(Atualizado dia 28/12/2016) Só colocando uma arte nova do Assasinmonkey... essa arte nova do Episodio Top Bolt... a sensação de velocidade é bem boa, e o background super incrivel tambem!!... os ventos visuais que eles fazem enquanto voam... os detalhes... a "aura" que os personagens tem envolta deles tipo o azul claro do personagem azul(foi mal esqueci seu nome) e como sempre os olhos que são muito detalhados. thumb|leftE essa arte da Applejack que é muito f***!!... e parece a Lara Croft do Rise of The Tomb Raider... a espada reflexiva tambem é muito incrivel... ta muito f*** mesmo essa arte e eu não sei de onde o AssasinMonkey tirou essa ideia de Applejack escaladora de montanhas... a Applejack é bem aventureira assim mas em MLP ela não escala montanhas... e eu adorei o detalhe da maçã na espada dela... e para essa arte o AssasinMonkey disse na pagina da arte que demorou aproximadamente 15~16 horas pra fazer: "Approx Time: 15-16 hours Photoshop CC" e feito no Photoshop CC. 2 - Weiliy(ou cottoncandyliquid ou sugarstripper) Links: Tumblr: http://cottoncandyliquid.tumblr.com Link da Imagen: Indigo Zap by Weiliy Eu gosto bastante do estilo desse artista,esse estilo anime e chibi é bem interessante,e algumas imagens parecem "rabiscadas" como se tivesse passado o lapis fazendo linhas e tudo mais,uma imagen que eu acho que representa o estilo desse artista é essa: thumb|Feito Por WeiliyE essa representação da Indigo Zap ficou bem boa,as expressões facias,o background(vomitei arco-iris quando vi essa foto),em fim, visite a pagina desse artista se voce gostar(acho que o artista é japones então vai ter coisas escritas em japones) 3 - PK4G Links: DeviantArt: 'http://pk4g.deviantart.com/ Esse artista tem um estilo bem interessante,um estilo cartoon,com linhas bem finas,algumas imagens se parecem com as intros dos desenhos animados atuais,onde fala o titulo do episodio por exemplo "meu carrão novo"(com voz de locutor) e mostra a arte(uma arte que não se parece com o estilo de animação do desenho),uma imagen que eu acho que representa bastante o estilo do artista é essa: thumb|left|Feito Por PK4GEssa imagen tem umas expressões legais,o estilo é interessante tambem,as linhas são finas ate,e as sombras são bem do estilo "comum",que tem mais frequentemente nas fanarts,em fim visitem a pagina do artista se gostaram. 4 - BlueSpaceling(DeviantArt) Eu gostei bastante do estilo desse artista,esse realismo,os detalhes,os backgrounds e a atmosfera dos desenhos dele,algumas asas dos desenhos dele são bem detalhadas,e as sombras e iluminação *-*,uma imagen que eu acho... ou melhor duas imagens que eu acho que representa o estilo dele: thumb|left|Feito por BlueSpacelingEssa(link para imagen) imagen é muito bem feita,olha para os detalhes da asa da fluttershy,o background em degradê... as sombras,iluminação,o estilo do humano ficou bem legal tambem,parecido com the sims 4... e a outra imagen: thumb|Feito por BlueSpacelingE essa(LINK) imagen ficou bem legal tambem,os olhos do ponei(eu acho que é um ponei),essa fumaça saindo da cabeça dele,o background e só agora to percebendo que esse ponei tem asas,achei bem legal essa representação de ponei de lava,e esses "cabelos" não sei se são bem cabelos,mas essas linhas de lava escorrendo na cara dele estão bem legais,em fim... de uma checada na pagina dele se você se interessou. 5 - imDRUNKonTEA(DeviantArt) Esse artista tem uns desenhos bem legais,o estilo dele se parece um pouco com outros artistas que fazem desenhos super realistas(BlueSpaceling,AssasinMonkey),esse artista tem bons backgrounds,a iluminação dele é muito interessante,os olhos dele,o reflexo dos olhos,as luzes dos desenhos dele são muito legais,E tem um album(LINK) que ele fez,que tem desenhos das mane-seven,mane7(Flutter,Pinkie,Rarity,Rainbow,Applejack,Sci-twi/Twilight humana e Sunset Shimmer),eu achei bem legal as representações,um desenho que eu acho que representa bastante o estilo dele é esse: thumb|left|Feito por imDRUNKonTEAEsse desenho é muito bom,as sombras,as luzes atrás,o cabelo da pinkie que ficou bem interessante,como eu disse antes os olhos desse artista são muito detalhados e tem muito reflexo,e esse desenho fica mudando de realista para pintado com tinta e pincel,tipo... tem partes dele que parece pintado com tinta e pincel(cabelo da pinkie) e partes realistas(olhos da pinkie),e a carinha do gummy kkkkk: ': P,em fim cheque a pagina dele se si interessou. 6 - Sakimichan(DeviantArt) Tumblr: http://sakimichan.tumblr.com/ O estilo desse artista é bem interessante,os olhos,as cores,a atmosfera dos desenhos... é de vomitar arco-íris,os backgrounds embaçados,não tem muito o que falar desse artista... o cara é f***! thumb|left|Feito por SakimichanA atmosfera dessa imagen,o cabelo da Rainbow ta Incrivel,as tatuagens dela,e esses contornos/linhas,olhem bem na mão que a Rainbow ta segurando a caneca de café,tem umas linhas azuis,esse estilo de linha é meio diferenciado,parece que aplicaram um Efeito 3D na foto,e eu tenho que ressaltar novamente,o cabelo da Rainbow ficou muito f***!,esse estilo de corte,onde corta de um lado e deixa crecido em cima(sei la),Tambem tem um desenho da Fluttershy desse mesmo artista com esse mesmo corte de cabelo,em fim(ufa... 3 artistas só hoje... mas foi legal escrever e tudo mais) visitem as paginas dele se ficou interessado(a) e tem mais paginas e patreon nos desenhos dele,ele sempre deixa Facebook,Instagram,Tumblr nas descrições dos desenhos... em fim chequem la se gostou. 7 - Paticzaki(DeviantArt) O estilo dessa artista(é uma mulher/menina) é muito interessante... os olhos dessa artista são muito reflexivos e realistas... e parece que essa artista ainda ta ativa e isso é legal, e parece que ela não tem tumblr e no "Sobre" do DeviantArt dela fala que ela mora na Polônia... e eu acho que ja vi o nome dela em algum outro lugar... é sempre assim, eu to vendo fotos no Derpibooru e acho um artista legal e penso "ah... eu acho que nunca vi esse artista antes" e depois eu acho um monte de artes feitas por esse artista que eu ja tinha visto... e isso acontece com frequencia e as vezes eu acho que ja vi todas as artes de MLP... e uma arte que eu acho que representa bastante o estilo dela é essa: thumb|Feito por PaticzakiEu realmente gosto bastante dessa arte... a magica saindo do chifre da ponei... e eu acho que essa ponei é a OC da artista... o verde da pele da ponei... os olhos reflexivos como eu tinha falado antes e o background desfocado... é muito bonito mesmo..... em fim visite o DeviantArt da artista se quiser saber mais sobre as artes dela. 8 - SugarHeartArt(DeviantArt) O estilo dessa artista(mais uma mulher e mora nos Estados Unidos) é bem interessante... esse estilo Cartoonizado é bem legal... e parece cartoonizado e pintado com tinta... os backgrounds tambem são interessantes... e nessa artista eu gosto dos dois estilos de background dela... os simples e os complexos... e em algumas artes essa artista tambem coloca o estilo 3D que oSakimichan fez na arte que eu coloquei na parte dele: "tem umas linhas azuis,esse estilo de linha é meio diferenciado,parece que aplicaram um Efeito 3D na foto"... e uma arte que eu acho que representa bastante o estilo dessa artista é essa: thumb|leftEsse estilo pintado com tinta é muito bonito como falei antes... e essa arte tem um background bem legal... e os olhos da Fluttershy tambem são bonitos e reflexivos... as sombras/reflexos brancos tambem são bem legais... e mesmo o background sendo simples eu gosto... parece que tem um degrade no background. thumb|left|268px E outra arte que acho interessante é essa... é bem legal essa arte, e a mágica que a Moondancer ta fazendo ali é bem legal o estilo... o background com os livros tambem é bem interessante... e o nome da arte é Hayscartes' Spell ou metodo/feitiço de haycartes... e os oculos da Moondancer... os olhos são incriveis e reflexivos!!... em fim visitem o perfil no DeviantArt da SugarHeartArt se gostaram da arte... e a SugarHeart tem uma OC tambem que ta no "sobre" da pagina no DeviantArt dela. 9 - RacoonKun(DeviantArt) Patreon: '''https://www.patreon.com/racoonkun '''Esse artista é muito famoso na aréa de Fanarts da fandom então eu decidi colocar ele aqui tambem... esse artista é f***, ele simplesmente faz artes muito incriveis... o estilo dele é muito legal, e a humanização dele é incrivel... os reflexos brancos e as sombras realistas... simplesmente incrivel... e uma arte que eu acho que representa muito o estilo do RacconKun é essa: thumb|304px Esse estilo do Raccon é muito legal mesmo... as luzes... o background desfocado... os detalhes... simplesmente incrivel... os olhos e o contorno do artista é o que eu mais gosto, sem falar nos reflexos e nas sombras... e o Raccon pode ficar no meu top de artistas preferidos junto com o primeiro lugar que é o SCDK(ScorpDK,ScorpionDK). thumb|274px E outra foto que eu acho que representa o estilo dele é essa:... o "efeito" de asas da celestia ta muito bem feito... e acho que ela ta atras da rede mas o Raccon fez meio que um "Raio X" pra poder ver a celestia bem (( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))... os raios de sol batendo de fundo são muito legais tambem... o background desfocado é incrivel... e parece que ta meio oval a imagem... essa arte ta muito bonita mesmo... e a celestia tambem... os olhos da celestia estão muito bonitos mesmo... e as sombras do corpo dela... as luzes e as sombras da arte são lindas : ) ... bom visite o DeviantArt do incrivel RacconKun se gostou do estilo das artes... 10 - FoxVanity(DeviantArt) FoxVanity(ou Van) é uma mulher de 23 anos que mora no canada e que é artista não profissional... ela ta no DeviantArt faz 6 anos... o programa que ela usa é o Photoshop CS6: "My program of choice: Photoshop CS6" as artes dela são muito boas e reais... parece pintado com tinta a mão e não no computador... o nivel de realismo é extraordinario... e uma arte que eu acho que representa muito o estilo dela é essa: thumb|left|264px Essa arte é espetacular!!!... mano olha só esse realismo!!... os olhos da Fluttershy estão muito realistas... e as sombras e luzes nem se falar... e como eu falei antes a artista usa Photoshop CS6 mas ela tambem usa Paint Tool Sai... e a arte ta muito boa mesmo... as sombras... parece até que é uma foto tirada da Fluttershy de tão real que ta isso... e parece que você ve a personalidade da personagem quando você olha pra arte..... bom chequem essa incrivel artista se gostaram da arte dela... o trabalho dela é incrivel mesmo. Categoria:Entradas em blogues